Toa Aonalgin
The Toa Aonalgin is a group of Toa situated on the Southern Continent in the Sentinels Alternate Universe, formed as a result of a schism in the Toa Kotulsis. History Schism The Toa Aonalgin was formed 1,653 years ago when the then-member of the Toa Kotulsis, Orokul, grew dissatisfied with the way the teams leader, Karo, was running things. Among his concerns were the fact that the Toa Kotulsis were usually very idle and spur-of-the-moment-heroes, without any real goals or affiliation. They only reacted reacted to threats, rather than achieving things or helping Matoran. Orokul wanted to join with another Toa team he knew was close to them, but Karo refused his proposal, wanting to keep the control of the team he created within the team and not with others. Orokul didn't press the issue, but it did ignite a simmering resentment between him and the Fa-Toa. After several more months, Orokul demanded again that changes be made, appealing for the support of the other members of the team, the majority of whom initially were not with or against any particular side in the argument, not really minding either way. However, he used some of the members feelings for his cause, including Calorrid's and Zasere's, who sided with him. The other five members of the team were forced to side with Karo. When tensions grew to their climax, Karo and Orokul tried to settle their conflict with a duel. Everyone involved agreed that it ended in a draw, although they knew Orokul had a slight edge over the Karo, Karo included. Karo's pride was hurt, but Orokul, Zasere and Calorrid just ended up leaving to formally create the Toa Aonalgin. New Members Around 1,575 years ago, due to the small size of their new Team, Orokul, Zasere, and Calorrid decided to travel south, on a search of new Toa who would be willing to join their Toa team. They came across a wandering Toa of Sonics named Oto, who initially was hostile towards them, but joined them, as he wanted to find a home and have the support and company a team would offer. Shortly afterwards, in an unknown set of circumstances, they encountered Luoya, who joined them. An unknown time after this, the Toa rescued a large of Matoran that had their village destroyed by a bioquake. They also provided temporary shelters for the Matoran until they rebuilt their village. The member count of the Toa Aonalgin stayed this way for some time, until Orokul discovered a Toa he had met several thousand years prior, when they were both Matoran, on Xia. The Toa's name was Vahna, and quickly accepted the teams offer to join the team, due to the relatively unexciting life she led on her home island. Around 750 years ago, The remaining members of the Toa Aonalgin made a decision to officially move their headquarters into the nearby Toa Fortress, and become members of the Toa force stationed there. However, to their dismay, they found that the members of the Toa Kotulsis had already decided the same thing they had and were already working in the fortress. For some, they didn't mind being back with their old companions, and the Toa new to the Toa Aonalgin made friends with them, but Orokul and Karo avoided the old members of their respective teams at all costs. Members Current Former Category:Toa Teams